A school full of love!
by Rima.sama123
Summary: Finland walks down the corridor and get bullied as usual, but a nice suprise pops up!  Paring: SwdenxFinland


**This is my first fanfic! It's a reupload, because i didn't read through the other one, but now: Enjoy! **

**Warning: yaoi, BoyxBoy! Don't like, don't read!  
><strong>**  
>Finland: Tino<br>Sweden: Berwald  
>Danmark: Mathias<br>Norway: Lukas  
>Iceland: Aksel<strong>

I walk down the hall, but stops. There they stand again, ready to do something to me. I back a little and try to smile. The boys just smile evil and come closer. They take a hold of me and push me into the wall. I try not to shove that it hurt, but it wasn't easy. They laugh loud and are ready to hit me, I close my eyes and wait on the hit.

It does not come. I open my eyes and see the four guys of the student consul, Berwald, Mathias, Lukas and Aksel. They are not only the student consul; they are also the schools idol. Every girl in school gossip about them and want to be close to them.

I see how Berwald hold the hand that was supposed to hit me. The council looks angry, and all the guys who mocked me looked scared. I saw how the bully's running away. Berwald and Mathias look at each other and how Lukas and Aksel turn to me and ask if I'm okay.

I nodded my head and smiled a little. "What is your next class?" I look up at Berwald and I felt like I needed to reply so I gather my power and said: "Math, it's just that I never get there in time because…" I look at the way the bully's had run of to.

The consul looked at each other and then smiled at me, Mathias grinned and said: "We will make sure you will get there in time from now on!" I smiled a little and said a small 'thank you' and tried to go away from there. But they stopped me.

Berwald mumbled: "We will take you to your class." I turned around and said hastily: "You don't need to do that!" But I didn't have anything to say of the matter. They walked with me to my classroom. I knew that Aksel had the same lesson as me, so that he would go with me was not strange, but that everyone had to come was a little embarrassing.

Everyone went quiet and stared at me and the other students. Berwald laid a hand on my shoulder and said: "We have to go now, stay with Aksel…" He took a hold of Mathias who said: "Good bye! See you later!" And Lukas who nodded to me, and went out of the classroom. Aksel took my arm and showed me to a place we both sat at. I sat quiet the whole time, and Aksel didn't look like he minded being quiet. I felt a few glares from the other students, but I didn't dare to look up.

When the lesson were over I stood up and looked at Aksel and were going to say good bye, but he didn't give me the chance. He looked at me and asked: "We totally forgot to ask your name. So what is it?" I said quietly: "Tino…" Aksel stood up and took my hand and shook it and said like was some person nobody knew who he was: "My name is Aksel."

I heard a loud voice behind us: "My name is Mathias!" I turned around and saw the rest of the consul, then did the next introduced himself: "My name is Lukas…" And last: "Berwald…" I smiled nervously nodded my head and said: "I'm Tino."

The whole day did at least on of consul members followed me. I can't really complain about the attention thought, but I felt cold glares from every girl in the whole school. But I could easy myself that the next day would they forget about me. But for now did I just have to thank them and do as they say.

At lunch did Berwald show me to the roof. None of the students were allowed to go there, so I didn't understand why we went up there. But when we got there sat Mathias, Lukas and Aksel there. It looked like Mathias where arguing with Lukas over something, I sat down beside Aksel and Berwald beside me. He only looked at me, and then on Lukas and Mathias. He sigh together with Berwald.

I couldn't help but laugh at them. They stopped their argument and smiled at me, this were the first time I had laughed. Or to have showed any emotion at all in front of them. It looked like they liked it and everyone smiled wide. When no one looked Berwald took my hand, ha looked at me and said: "You finely simile naturally and not just act…" I hadn't noticed, but Berwalds eyes were very nice and had a nice calm blue color. I blushed a little and looked down, I didn't let go of his hand thought.

The rest of the day did I go with Berwald, he even followed me home. I said it wasn't necessary but he had insisted. So I just went quiet with him. When we got to my house did I turn to him and said: "Thanks!"

Berwald stood and stared at me, it looked almost as if he wanted to say something. But he just shook his head and left me. But I didn't want him to leave without a real thanks. So I stopped him by take his hand. He turned around. I looked down with a slight blush and said: "Please come closer…"

Berwald moved his head closer and I lifted my head fast and gave him a fast kiss on the cheek, than I smiled and said: "Thanks for today!" And rushed in to my house. As fast as I got in behind the door, did I fall down on the floor. Bright red in my face. _I hope he won't hate me now…_ was all that came to my mind. But first now did I realize that I had fallen for the silent, quiet and nice guy.

**Leave a little reveiw on your way out, ne?**


End file.
